The Bird and The Tiger
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: When the boys don't do there homework (again), they sought out Ava's. While searching her room, they find a photo album under her bed. Who are the people Ava's with? And why is she kissing one of them? Pairing: White Tiger/Ava Ayala x Nightwing/Dick Grayson (NightTiger/WhiteWing).
1. Chapter 1 - Memories and Revelations

**Author's Note: I got to say,,, I'm really disappointed at the lack of Ava Ayala/White Tiger x Dick Grayson/Nightwing stories. I feel like they would really go well together since they have that same acrobatic style. If you guys don't like NightTiger/WhiteWing,,, move along.**

 _Thoughts_

 ***Over the phone conversation.***

 **Peter's p.o.v**

"Did you find it yet?"

"Nothing."

(Everything freezes but Peter and he starts talking to the audience. AKA, the reader.)

I know what your all thinking. Why is your friendly neighborhood Spider-man and his team snooping around one of their team mate's room? We forgot to do our homework. Again. Knowing Ava, she probably already has her's done. So, Bucket-head, Luke, Danny, and I are searching her room for her homework so we could copy off of it. Thor help us if Ava finds us.

(Chi-bi version of White Tiger walks in while Chi-bi version of the boys search through her stuff. She hisses than pounces on them. Causing them to scream.)

(Everything unfreezes as Peter starts searching again.)

I crouched down to look under her bed. After not seeing anything, I started to come out of the crouched position when something caught my eye. It looked like a really big leather book. Like the kind you find in Witch movies.

"Did you find it?"

I stood up with the book in my hands. The guys noticed it and walked forward.

"What is that?"

"It's a book Bucket-Head."

Before Sam could think of a come-back I opened the book. The first page was a dedication page.

 _To our favorite Tigress! We love you Ava!_

 _-_ _ **The Team**_

(Everything Freezes)

TEAM! What does that even mean? Was she on a super-hero team before she was with the guys?

(Everything unfreezes.)

"Team?"

They shrugged. Looking down at the book again, I turned the page to find pictures. The first one was of Ava when she was like, thirteen. That wasn't what caught my attention, what caught my attention was the guy next to her, he looked about her age. Maybe a year older.

"Do any of you know that guy?"

"Not a clue." Sam replied.

I looked at the picture again. Ava looked confused while the guy was smiling. He had black hair and blue eyes. Under it was a quote.

 _"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."_

 _-Loretta Young_

"Ava had a boyfriend!?"

Sharing a confused look with the guys, I looked at the second picture. It was of thirteen year-old Ava and that same guy. Only this time the guy had sun glasses and they were in what looked like a living room in a cave. This picture was a little normal because Ava was surrounded by books. What was not normal about the picture was that the guy was sitting next to her.

And they were kissing. I couldn't tell if the guy's eyes were closed because of his sun glasses. But Ava's eyes were wide open. There was another picture under it that was the same thing except Ava's eyes were closed.

Under the picture was another quote.

 _"A loving heart is the beginning to all knowledge."_

 _-Thomas Carlyle_

Shuddering, I looked at the next picture. My eyes widened. Ava was in her White Tiger uniform. Except it was totally tricked out. Instead of the normal grey stripes, The stripes were jet black. The tiger amulet was a different shape and on the center of her chest. **(Author's note: Ava's Young Justice uniform is the suit I used for the cover art.)** So I was right about Ava being on another super hero team. The guy was in a red and black uniform with a cape. _He_ and Ava were sparring.

"Ava was on another team?" Luke voiced my thoughts.

"Apparently."

There was yet another quote under the photo.

 _"Love is a game that two can play and both win."_

 _-Eva Gabor_

Moving to the next picture, I saw that they were in a base of sorts. Surrounded by stars. Kissing again.

I looked at Sam questioningly "Are they in space?"

Sam looked at the picture. "Yep. If they were on Earth you would be able to see to horizon."

I looked at the picture and rolled my eyes when I saw another quote.

 _"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech become superfluous."_

 _-Ingrid Bergman_

I skipped a few pages. Unfortunately, the pictures were still of Ava and _Him,_ only this time they were older. I was not jealous. Just concerned.

This picture was of the two of them on a beach. Ava had her eyes closed and was smiling gently while leaning her head on _his_ shoulders while he rested his head on her head. He had a small smile on his face and was looking at something not in the picture. Surprise, surprise, another quote.

 _"A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea."_

 _-Honore de Balzac_

I rolled my eyes and looked at the picture below it. It was of them. Again. This time they were in a serious lip lock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

We all jumped up to see Ava glaring at us from her doorway. If looks could kill,,,,

She stomped over and ripped the book from my hands. "GET OUT!"

Deciding not to lose any important body parts. We ran.

 **Ava's p.o.v**

I cannot believe those idiots! How dare they come in here and look at something that is very precious to me. I sighed and looked at the photo album. The picture the three stooges were looking at was the picture of Dick and I together on the beach outside of Mount Justice. I remember when M'gann gave me the photo album.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"M'gann this is too much."_

 _The martian smiled at me and replied "No it's not. No returns by the way."_

 _I laughed as looked down at the photo album again. "Trust me, there is no way i'm returning this."_

 _The rest of the team laughed. I felt Dick chuckling next to me. I squinted to get a better look at the picture on the page. It was of me and Dick together on the beach. I looked up at M'gann suspiciously._

 _"Dick and I were alone, how did you take this?"_

 _M'gann turned red and laughed nervously._

 _"Well,,,,,"_

 _I stared at my martian friend for two more minutes before I burst into laughter. She stared for a few moments before she starting laughing too._

 _-End of Flashback-_

A warm tear crawled down my face as I smiled and remembered the happy memory of my birthday a year ago when M'gann gave me the photo album. I turned the page and saw a picture of me and Dick together as White Tiger and Nightwing. We both had our masks off and we were kissing each other. M'gann wrote a quote under it.

 _"We loved with a love that was more than love."_

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Well that could have gone better."_

 _I turned my head to look at Nightwing. It was supposed to be date night. Unfortunately, Poison Ivy couldn't keep to herself tonight. After the fight, we both went back to the warehouse. Nightwing abandoned his mask near the computer while my mask was still in my hand._

 _"Agreed."_

 _Dick looked at me for a few seconds before grinning._

 _"You know, the night's still young."_

 _I looked at him in confusion. His grin widened. "Wait here."_

 _I watched as my boyfriend disappeared from sight. Rolling my eyes at his antics, I decided to humor him. I sat in the chair at the computer and cracked my neck. After about ten minutes, two gloved hands covered my eyes._

 _"If you'll follow me please milady."_

 _I stood up and tried to look back at Dick, but his hands covering my eyes prevented my head from moving. "What are you doing?"_

 _I could almost feel him smirking. "It's a surprise."_

 _"Dick." I said in a warning tone._

 _He laughed. "Come and Aves. You trust me don't you?"_

 _"That's up to question."_

 _He chuckled and nuzzled my neck. I let him lead me somewhere in the warehouse. After we stopped, Dick lifted his hands from my vision. My eyes widened. There were candles everywhere. Romantic music played somewhere in the back ground. Everything seemed so perfect. I felt Dick press his lips to my shoulder._

 _"So, do you like it?"_

 _I smiled as I looked over the romantic scene again. "It's perfect. Thank you."_

 _I felt him smile against my shoulder before moving in front of me. He smiled as he offered me his hand._

 _"Fancy a dance, Ms. Ayala?"_

 _I laughed and took his hand. "Mr. Grayson you certainly know how to spoil a girl."_

 _He smirked. "What can I say? It's one of my many talents._

 _I chuckled with him. We danced for a while. I giggled as he spun me around. Dick smiled before leaning in. I leaned up to meet his lips in a sweet, sweet kiss_

 _-End of Flashback-_

At this point, hot tears were pouring down my face as I remembered the last moment I had with my family and boyfriend.

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was supposed to be a routine patrol. Nightwing picked up a signal in an abandoned building. We followed it. Turns out the whole team picked it up and followed it here. While we were trying to figure out what was going on. I smelled a gasoline smell, I looked over at Beast Boy._

 _"Do you smell that?"_

 _He sniffed the air a moment before nodding grimly._

 _"Yeah."_

 _I inhaled the scent again before trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Across the room, I saw bombs stacked on top of each other. Orange light danced off of the mental bombs. I looked up, There was a change in the scent. Almost like smoke. My eyes widened as the ceiling started to crack._

 _"LOOK OUT"_

 _Nightwing, Aqualad, and Super Boy looked up to see fire pouring from the crack they jumped out of the way. In no time, the whole floor was up in flames. I looked at Nightwing._

 _"Someone soaked the floor with gasoline. This whole building is going to blow up!"_

 _When Nightwing saw the bombs, in the corner his eyes widened._

 _"EVERYBODY GET OUT! THIS WHOLE THING IS GOING TO BLOW UP!"_

 _Everyone raced to the exit. I dodged debris that was falling from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a large amount of debris about to fall on Artemis. I used my enhanced speed to surge further._

 _"ARTEMIS LOOK OUT!"_

 _I pushed Artemis out of the way and jumped backwards as the debris fell from the ceiling. Cutting me off from everyone._

 _"WHITE TIGER!"_

 _"HOLD ON, WE'LL GET YOU OUT!"_

 _I heard Wally and Conner approach the debris but it was starting to burn._

 _"GET BACK! IT'S CATCHING FIRE!"_

 _"HOLD ON!"_

 _"No, you have to get out here!"_

 _"We're not leaving you here."_

 _"Nightwing you need to think of the team first. Get everyone out!"_

 _"We're not leaving you alone!"_

 _"M'gann, you and Kaldur aren't going to last long in here. I can feel your body temperatures rising."_

 _"Ava,,,,Please."_

 _"Dick, it's going to be okay. I'll find another way out. And besides, you still owe me dinner."_

 _I heard him laugh on the other side._

 _"I love you."_

 _I smiled._

 _"I love you too! NOW GO!"_

 _I heard his footsteps run the other way. I ran the other way too. I searched for opening. I saw the fire get closer to the bombs and knew I didn't have much time. I saw a window. Picking up chair that wan't burned yet, I heaved it up and through it out the widow. I jumped out as the fire surged forward. I pushed off the building, just in time for it to blow up. The energy from the explosion pushed me further away. My body froze when it hit the water. I gasped when I came up for air. I looked toward the wreckage._

 _I froze._

 _I smelt burnt flesh._

 _No. No no no it can't be true._

 _I pulled myself out of the water and tried to reach M'gann from the mind link. "M'gann. M'gann come in."_

 _Silence. Nothing but silence._

 _"M'gann please!"_

 _Nothing. Absolute silence._

 _They're gone. They're all gone. M'gann, L'ghann, Conner, Garfield, Wally, Artemis, Jaime, Kaldur, Tim, Cassie, Barbra. Dick. They're all gone._

 _As it dawned on me that my team, my family, were gone, thick hot tears spilled down my face, soaking my mask. I ripped it off and buried my face in my knees. I sobbed for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes. I lifted my head from my knees. I screamed. It was a morbid sound. It sounded like a scream and a roar mixed together._

 _How could I face the league after this? How could I look them all in the eye, and tell them that their proteges are dead?_

 _I couldn't._

 _I know I couldn't._

 _I have to run._

 _I have to._

 _I looked back at the burning building. I chocked up, thinking of the bodies that were burning inside._

 _"Good-bye. I love you all."_

 _I turned, and started running._

 _-End of Flashback-_

I covered my mouth. Not before a sob escaped it. Hot tears fell down my face. I buried my face in my knees and shuddered as sobs racked my body.

"Ava dinner's,,,"

I looked and saw Aunt May standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Honey what's wrong?" She sat down on my bed and pulled me to a hug. I just sobbed in to her shoulder. She gentle rubbed my shoulder and made soft shushing noises. I sniffled and looked up. Aunt May looked at me with a concern.

"Are you alright dear?"

I rubbed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah i'm fine."

She caught sight of my photo album. She gently picked it up and and looked at some of the pictures. I panicked before remembering that Zatanna cast a spell on the book making it so I only saw M'gann L'ghann and Garfield in their real forms. When someone other then me looks at it they'll see tehm in their human forms.

"Who are these people?"

I wiped my nose and looked at the picture. We were hanging out at the park. Wally was making a weird face and Artemis and Conner were grimacing.

I smiled. "Before I lived in New York, I lived in Gotham. I had really close knit of friends. We were almost like a family."

Aunt May looked down at the picture. She raised her eyebrows when she saw me and Dick together. He had his armed wrapped around my shoulder and was kissing my cheek. I was giggling which was really uncharacteristic of me.

She had a suspicious look on her face. "He looks like more than a friend."

I pursed my lips and looked down. She raised an eyebrow and waited.

I nervously tapped on my bedspread before answering. "Yeah, that guy...That guy was my boyfriend."

Aunt May's eyes widened. "Was?!"

"Yeah. There was a fire. My friends and my boyfriend in the building. None of them made it out."

"Oh sweetie,,,"

She gently squeezed my shoulder. "When Peter's uncle Ben died, I felt crushed. As time went on, I tried to move on. Eventually I found myself trying to hard."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, don't try to hard to move on. You'll over work yourself."

I took in her words and smiled. "Okay."

Aunt May smiled and hugged me again. "I'll bring you up a plate."

I smiled. When she left the room, I looked at a picture of Dick. I sighed and closed the album.

 **Nightwing's p.o.v**

It's been a year since we lost Ava. A year since I lost my love. As I looked at a picture of her in civilian clothes, I thought back to the day I lost her.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ava,,,,,please."_

 _"Dick it's going to be okay. I'll find another way out. And besides, you still owe me dinner."_

 _I laughed. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too. NOW GO!"_

 _I ran the other way from the wreckage. I sighed in relief when I heard her footsteps going the other way. I followed the others to where i'm assuming the Bio-ship was. When we jumped, the force of the explosion forced us away. We hit the ground. Hard. Enough to knock us out._

 _When we finally came to, the building was burning. I winced and looked down to my arm. There was a large burn that could be fixed later. I looked around, and didn't see Ava._

 _"Ava? AVA!"_

 _The others woke up. I looked at Miss Martian._

 _"M'gann, look for her through the mind link."_

 _She nodded. After concentrating for a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes. There were tears flooding them._

 _"I can't hear her thoughts anywhere."_

 _I froze._

 _She couldn't be dead._

 _She couldn't!_

 _''No. We have to look."_

 _"Dick, the chances of Ava surviving an explosion that big are really slim-"_

 _I glared at Tim. "I don't care. We're searching for her."_

 _We searched where we could._

 _Nothing._

 _Absolutely nothing._

 _"Nightwing!"_

 _I looked and saw Garfield walk over with a somber expression on his face. He gulped and handed it to me._

 _It was Ava's mask._

 _In the background, I heard M'gann and Artemis crying. But it didn't register. Nothing did._

 _She was gone._

 _-End of Flashback.-_

"Dick, you need to see this."

I looked up and saw M'gann standing there.

"I'll be there in a sec'."

She marched forward and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the computer.

"You need to see this now."

I narrowed my eyes and let her drag me. When we got to the monitor, I saw that the reset of teh team was there too.

"Look at this report from New York."

She pressed play, and the report began.

 _"Spider-man and his cronies are wrecking havoc on our great city. That menace will stop at nothing to destroy our city."_

A picture of who i'm guessing are heroes instead of so-called 'menaces'. M'gann paused it. It didn't take long to see why. One of the heroes was wearing Ava's suit.

I froze.

It was her.

I looked over at M'gann. "You don't think,,,,"

M'gann looked at me with a determined expression. "That's exactly what i'm thinking."

I looked at the photo again. This was a chance to see if she was alive. And there is no way i'm letting this chance past. I looked back at the team.

"So, who's up for a trip to New York?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hoped you like the first chapter of The Bird and The Tiger. Yes, there will be a one-sided SpiderTiger in the fic, but it will pass. And I like weird pairings, end of story.**

 **I'm also making it that the White Tiger amulet isn't a amulet at all but a gene instead that run's through Ava's family from her dad's side (obvisouly).**

 _Turn your face_

 _towards the sun_

 _Let the shadows fall behind you._

 _-Rihanna_

 **Nightwing's p.o.v**

As soon as we landed in New York, M'gann and I went out to search for Ava. The reason M'gann came with me was because she and Ava were as close as sisters. She and her uncle took Ava in when her father died.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"The six of you will be that team."_

 _"Cool. Wait, six?"_

 _We turned around to three figures come out of the zeta tubes._

 _"This is the Martian Man and his niece, Miss Martian. And his protege, White Tiger."_

 _Miss Martian waved. "Hi."_

 _White Tiger nodded politely. Miss Martian looked at White Tiger and wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

 _"Come on Tiger, say hi."_

 _She sighed before holding her hand up in greeting. "Hello."_

 _-Time-skip-_

 _"If villains know the cave, we must be in constant alert."_

 _"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."_

 _"What he means sis, is that we're hiding in plain site."_

 _We turned around to see White Tiger in civilian clothes with a book and a cookie in her hands. And let me say, she was hot!_

 _"Oh, nice job on the cookies by the way M."_

 _Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!"_

 _She flew down the hall, grabbing White Tiger by the collar as she did so. Tiger yelped at the sudden force. I shared a look with KF and laughed at the irony of Tiger's situation before following Miss Martian and White Tiger down the hall._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Anything?"

M'gann closed her eyes to concentrate. A scream penetrated the air. M'gann's eyes shot open and we looked at the street below us. Something that looked like a rhino and a human mashed together was rampaging towards a truck. Before Miss M and I could intervene, the same people we saw in the report was battling, whatever that was. My heart raced as I spotted the figure in white.

Without taking my eyes off her I spoke to M'gann. "Well? Is it her?"

M'gann was about to answer when we both froze as the girl in white executed a move I've seen Ava use a hundred times before. We knew right then and there that that girl was White Tiger. That girl was Ava.

 **White Tiger's p.o.v**

Stupidest.

Boys.

Ever.

It was supposed to be a normal training session. But nooooooo, Peter had to open his big mouth and goad Sam into **ANOTHER** grudge match. What made it worse was that Rhino was rampaging downtown so it gave the boys a perfect way to solve it. Note the sarcasm.

As we were battling Rhino, I felt like I was being watched. For some reason, It felt familiar. My mind instantly flew to the Justice League and I panicked. I snapped out of it when I saw Rhino charging Danny.

"Iron fist, watch yourself!"

I ran over and swiped at him with my claws followed by a round-house kick. I remember using that move when I was on a mission with M'gann and Dick. Along with sparring and other missions.

"OUT OF THE WAY BUCKET-HEAD!"

That's it.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! THERE ARE CIVILIANS IN DANGER!"

I faintly heard someone chuckling. But put it out of my mind when Rhino charged forward towards a group of civilians. I ran forward to stop him, but someone - no, something - stopped him. It was small and black. After a few moments of contact it electrocuted Rhino so much he passed out.

The boys and I moved forward cautiously to Rhino's fallen form.

Sam studied Rhino."What happened to him?"

"He got electrocuted." I replied as I pried the thing off out of his armored skin. I studied it closely. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

It was a birdarang.

Just like the ones Dick-

"White Tiger?"

I looked at the birdarang again before remembering the direction it came from. Looking in that direction, I saw two figures on top of a building. Using my enhanced eyesight, I zeroed in on them. Before I could get a clear sight they moved.

"Tiger?"

I acted on instinct and ran after the two people I saw on the building. I faintly heard my team mates calling after me, but they didn't register as I jumped to the top of the building. My heart pumped wildly as I followed the scents. After following for a while, I caught sight of them again barely a building away from me.

I froze.

Dick and M'gann were standing there. Watching me. M'gann was smiling with tears running down her face and Dick was smiling.

They're alive.

My sister in everything but blood and my boyfriend are alive. That means the rest of the team must be alive too.

I didn't feel my feet moving as I ran to them, but I did feel tears soaking my mask.

"WHITE TIGER!"

M'gann and Dick saw my team mates running towards us over my shoulder. Dick laid something on the ground before before fallowing M'gann as they jumped off the edge of the building.

No.

Please don't leave.

I ran over to the building they were on before toward the thing that Dick put on the ground. It was a rose with a note attacked to it. I picked up the rose and opened the note.

 _Meet here tonight._

 _I love you._

 _-Dick_

I turned around as my team joined me om the roof. I quickly hid the note. It was too late to hide the rose though.

"Are you okay Tiger?"

I can't let them know about the note. Like I said before, I wasn't ready to tell them the full truth.

"I'm fine."

"Have you been crying?"

I glared at Peter. "I said I was fine. Can we go now?"

I didn't speak to my team as we ran back home. I kept a firm grip on the rose. I glared at the boys before they could comment on it.

After we got home I hid myself in my room. I put the rose on my nightstand and took out the note. I stared at it for a while, pondering it. Seeing Dick and M'gann was living proof that the team was alive. But what if it was a hallucination.

No. That means the rose would have been a hallucination too. I read it again.

 _Meet here tonight._

 _I love you._

 _-Dick_

If I went,,, would the rest of the team be there? Or would it be just Dick or M'gann? Or just one of those two?

Only one way to find out.

 _-Time skip-_

I arrived at the building where Dick left me the rose. No one was there. As I waited for a while, I couldn't help but think about the past I had with my team.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Pretty please?"_

 _I looked up from my book to glare at M'gann. She and the others - besides Wally - were going to the beach outside of Mt. Justice._

 _"I'm busy."_

 _M'gann glared back. "You can read on the beach. Now come on."_

 _I rolled my eyes before returning my attention back to my book. I felt M'gann sit on my bed next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I made the mistake of looking at her._

 _She gave me her best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"_

 _I sighed before closing my book. "Let me put on my swim suit."_

 _M'gann squealed before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug and leaving my room. I rolled my eyes before changing into my swim suit._

 _-Time skip-_

 _"Ava c'mon!"_

 _I gave Boy-Blunder a dry look before I started reading again. "No."_

 _"School doesn't start for two more weeks. Have some fun!"_

 _I gave Robin my best glare. "No means no. Do you want to hear it Spanish? NO!"_

 _I returned to reading. It was quiet for a few minutes. Almost to quiet._

 _The book was ripped from my hands. "HEY!"_

 _Boy-Blunder ran down the beach with my book in his hands cackling. I growled as I ran after him. I heard M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner laughing in the back-ground. In a way, this was kind of fun. I laughed when I finally tackled Robin._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Ava."

I looked up and saw Dick standing there. We both stared at each other, one trying to decide if the other was real.

I wanted to move.

I really did.

But I was afraid that he wasn't real.

Turns out I didn't have to. Dick walked towards me. I felt him slip his gloved fingers under my mask to pull it off. Tears started falling down my face. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush up against him.

I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "Your alive. Your alive."

I felt Dick tighten his hold on me. "We're both alive."

I felt another presence join us on the roof and in my mind.

 _"Hey Ava."_

I tuned and saw M'gann standing there. Like me, she had tears streaming down her face. She held her arms out for a hug. I felt Dick's arms loosen around me as I ran into my sister's arms. We clung to each other as we both sobbed our hearts out.

"Your Alive. Your all alive." I said weakly.

I felt Dick hug me from behind and rested his chin on my head.

"We're alive. And we're not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ava's p.o.v**

"How?"

In a total of ten minutes, I found out that my boyfriend, my sister, and my team, are alive. I felt Dick tightened his hold on me before answering.

"Before we made it to the bio-ship, we were all knocked out."

I looked at M'gann, "So that's why I couldn't reach you through the mind link."

M'gann nodded. "We searched for hours. When we found your mask, we thought the worst."

"I thought the worst when I smelt burnt flesh."

I felt Dick wince, out of guilt?

We sat in silence for a moment. Then, I remembered the rest of the team.

"Is the whole team-"

"Yeah."

I smiled contently as I thought of my family. I wonder if Wally and Artemis finally tied the knot.

"Unfortunately, that's a no."

I raised an eyebrow at M'gann. "Is it because he's too chicken too or Artemis wants to take it slow?"

"Both?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I knew I should be heading back, but I didn't want to leave.

"I probably need to leave."

If it was possible, I felt Dick tightened his hold on me even more. "You don't have to leave."

I turned my head to smile sadly at my boyfriend. "Unfortunately, yes I do. I have a curfew, you know."

Dick groaned and buried his face in my hair while M'gann laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but laugh at their antics before untangling myself from them. "Come on, you guys can walk me home."

-Time skip-

"Well, this is me."

M'gann, Dick, and I were perched on top of Aunt May's house. While we were running - in M'gann's case, flying - we laughed as we relived memories of the past.

"Tell everyone I love and miss them."

M'gann hugged me and pecked my cheek before saying her goodbyes and flying away. Dick stayed behind though.

"Nightwing?"

He just stared at me for a few moments. Finally, he moved towards me. He lifted my mask so only my lips were showing. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened and I froze as he kissed me hungrily. Finally, I snapped out of it and kissed him back.

We were breathing hard when we finally broke apart. "I love you."

I looked at him through my mask. "I love you too. I'll see you soon okay?"

Dick nodded before pressing his lips to mine briefly one more time before running to catch up with M'gann. I stood there for a couple of moments before finally jumping through my window.

As soon as I took my suit off and slipped into my civilian clothes, the boys barged into my room.

"Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes at Peter. "Relax Mom, I got here before curfew, I'm fine."

As Peter glared at me, I saw Danny looking at me with an observant expression. "What?"

"You seem different."

I looked at him with a bored expression. "How?"

"I'm not sure yet."

I sighed. "Well as nice as this was, I have stuff to do before dinner."

I started my homework and ignored the boys until the left the room. I noticed that Peter was still here.

"What do you want Web-Head?"

"Are you sure your okay? Danny's right, there is something different about you."

"Maybe you girl scouts will figure it out when you two talk to each other."

Peter ignored me and sat on my bed. "You know you can talk to us right? We're your family Ava. We can help you."

I looked up to make a remark, but stopped when he looked sincere. I know he deserves an explanation. All the boys do. It's just not the right time.

"Is it Kraven?"

I sighed. "Things...Things are complicated right now. I'll explain everything, just not right now."

Peter sighed before nodding. When he left the room, I picked up the rose again. As I stared at it, I couldn't help but smile. Danny was right, I felt different. It felt like this huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

My family - my real family - was alive.

My boyfriend was alive.

My sister is alive.

Things are starting to look up.

 **-Peter's p.o.v-**

Ever since Ava caught us looking at her photo album, she been acting differently. To be honest, it seems like she's becoming more and more, well, like a tiger. Solitary and hostile. The only ones who have been able to talk to her are Aunt May and MJ. Hell, she wouldn't even talk to Danny without ripping his head off.

Luke looked up from his video game. "So did you find out what was wrong with her?"

"Not exactly. All she said was that things were complicated and that she would explain everything later."

Danny frowned. "Did any of you notice the difference in Ava's behavior when we walked in the room?"

Sam cocked his head to the side. "What difference?"

"Her whole aura seems different."

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?"

Danny frowned. "Like I said, I'm not sure yet."

 **Ava's p.o.v**

 **One week later.**

"Are you sure this okay?"

Dick looked at me though the corner of his eye and grinned before wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"Are you kidding? Artemis said, and I'm quoting here, If you don't bring Ava here tomorrow, I'll kill you and kidnap her myself."

I laughed. "Sounds like Artemis."

Dick chuckled. It's been a full week since I found out that the team was alive. And things couldn't have been better. I've been catching up on what's been happening with the team since... The incident. I'm excited to see my family again. Sadly, Dick and I haven't been able to go out. Just the two of us as normal people.

After a while, we came to the abandoned warehouse where everyone has been staying. I took a deep breathe. Dick squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before opening the door.

"Honey, I'm home."

Before I could blink, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by a very familiar red-head speedster.

"Good to see you again Kitty cat."

I laughed as I returned Wally's hug. "You too Speedy Gonzales."

I felt something nudging my leg. I looked down to see a large green tiger rubbing his head against my legs. I smiled as i bent down and rubbed the tiger behind the ear. "Hey Garfield."

About a million hugs later from Artemis, Tim, Cassie, Kaldur, Conner, and Zatanna, I felt something I haven't felt since the incident.

Peace.

 **-Time skip-**

I haven't had this much fun since Spider-man became Spider-pig. No one hasn't really changed. Artemis was still bossy, Cassie was still hot-headed, although now that she and Tim are dating she's mellowed out a little bit - key word little - and to top it all off, Garfield and Wally were still dorks.

"There's just one thing left to do tonight."

I turned to Artemis, who was sporting a Cheshire cat grin. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed knowing looks pass through the others.

What are they up to?

"And that would be what?"

If it was possible, Artemis's grin widened. But Conner was the one who answered.

"Patrol."

I smiled at the thought of patrolling with them, but it didn't last. Unfortunately, there was one little problem.

"If I go out as White Tiger, my team will recognize me if they're out on patrol."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaldur smirk. "Not if White Tiger isn't White Tiger."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Zatanna left the room. When she came back, she was holding black clothing in her arms. From where I was standing, It looked like the black version of my current White Tiger suit.

"So... You in?"

I looked down at the black clothing in Zatanna's arms. When I looked at my team mates, a smirk decorated my face.

 **Author's Note: M. .K.S, it's good to know I'm not the only one who ships these two. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava's p.o.v**

I was right. The black clothing Zatanna had in her hands was the ebony version of my current White Tiger suit. Before I put the mask on, I noticed the eye film was jade green. The same jade green as the White Tiger mark on my neck. Every Ayala that has been born with the Tiger Gene has had the mark on their neck. I have a good idea on who suggested the eye film color.

I walked out to where Dick was waiting. I'm guessing the others were When I caught Dick's eye, He smirked.

"You look hot in black."

I smirked back. "Is it safe to assume that _your_ the one who had the idea for the green eyes?"

He laughed before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Artemis was in on it too. So, is Black Tigress ready for her first mission?"

My smirk widened before I pulled the mask over my face.

"Oh yeah. She's ready."

 **-Time Skip-**

I've never felt more alive.

I've never felt like this when i'm patrolling with the guys. Mostly because Sam and Peter are always trying to see who's the better hero. With this team it's different. Sure, Wally and Dick get a little competitive with each other. But they don't have a full on war about it.

A sudden screeching noise drew our attention to the street below us. The team and I stopped to observe the scene. Not like with the guys who would go charging in without a second thought. The Lizard, AKA Doctor Connors, was terrorizing the citizens below.

"Tigress?"

Since I knew the city's villains, I was in charge of information on them. "The Lizard, AKA Doctor Connors. Formerly worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. until he took a DNA altering serum believing it would restore his arm. Instead it consumed him turning him into a mutated lizard."

Kaldur's eyes narrowed. "Is it safe to assume that he is no longer human?"

I nodded grimly. "He's completely animal. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to restore him, the man is most likely long gone."

Kaldur nodded in understanding. "Kid Flash, get all the civilians off the street, we don't want anyone getting hurt. Wonder Girl, you and Super Boy make sure he doesn't leave this area. The rest of us will take him out."

We all nodded before going to complete our respectful parts of the mission. Before I could jump off the roof, I felt Dick slip his hand into mine before giving it a squeeze. I smiled behind my mask and squeezed back before jumping off the building into battle.

 **Peter's p.o.v**

The boys and I were hanging around the house. I was a little concerned because I haven't seen Ava all day. She usually gets back around this time. In fact, she rarely goes out at all.

Our communicators started beeping. Nick's grumpy face appeared on the screen.

"The Lizard is terrorizing the down town area. Find him and bring him. Fury out."

After the boys and I suited up, we headed to the downtown area. When we got to Connors's coordinates **(Author's Note: Try saying that ten times fast. ;))** ,I stared.

Someone beat us to him!

Well I should be saying someones. A whole team was taking down Connors like it was no one's business. One of them looked strikingly familiar. She was wearing a black cat suit. I can't put my finger on it, but I know I've seen her some where.

The guys and I gaped as one of the 'new heroes' through something that looked like an oddly shaped boomerang at Connors. Whatever it was, it electrocuted him. Just like how the Rhino was electrocuted.

It hit me.

These were probably the same guys that Ava ran after a week ago. Why did she run after them anyways? Maybe this is Ava's old hero team.

"It's considered rude to stare at people."

The guys and I jumped. The girl in a black cat suit was standing across from us with her arms crossed. One of the guys that was fighting Connors was standing close to her. The one with the blue bird on his chest.

I snapped out of my trance and narrowed my eyes at the pair. "Who are you people?"

I could have sworn that the girl rolled her eyes under her mask.

"We're heroes, just like you. I'm Black Tigress, and this is one of my team mates Nightwing."

Nova stepped forward and crossed his arms. "What are you doing in our city?"

Black Tigress and Nightwing were joined by a girl wearing green with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Your city? I didn't see your names on city hall, whatever your names are."

Black Tigress laid a hand on the female archer's shoulder. "This is Artemis. Anyway, he's all yours."

She indicated towards Lizards immobile body before she and the other two ran after their team mates that had already left the scene.

"What the hell just happened?"

Couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Author's Note: Who wants to guess on how long it will take for the boys to figure out that Ava is Black Tigress?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I forgot to ask, what do you guys think about the pairing NightTiger/WhiteWing (White Tiger/Ava x Nightwing/Dick Grayson)? Feel free to write more stories about these two I want to see what other people think about NightTiger. Same goes for all those artists out there. Feel free to draw these two.**

 **Title says it all, enjoy!**

 **Black Tigress/Ava's p.o.v**

By the time the adrenaline stopped flowing through my veins, we were back at the warehouse and everyone had gone to sleep. Dick had me in his lap while we were hanging out on one of the lower floors. We weren't talking. We were just enjoying each other's company silently. Because we were alone, he had his mask off. He pressed his lips against my shoulder and stared at me with his beautiful sapphire eyes. I missed seeing those eyes whenever when we were alone.

"What?"

Dick kissed my shoulder and kept staring. "I thought you were dead for a whole year. I'm trying to savor every single detail of your beautiful face."

I rolled my eyes, leaned back against his chest, and listened to his heart beat. As I listen to the hypnotic thump of his heart, I let my mind wonder to when we were younger and he was trying to convince me to go out with him.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _"Hey Ava!"_

 _I took my eyes of my book and looked down from my spot on the rafters on the roof. The infamous Boy Blunder grinned at me from below. I rolled my eyes and returned to reading._

 _"You know, my heart's still bitter from when you shot me down the other day."_

 _"Not my problem."_

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin place a hand over his heart in mock-hurt._

 _"Ava you slay me."_

 _I rolled my eyes again and returned to reading._

 _"So, do you still have my number?"_

 _I didn't give him a second glance._

 _"Yes? No? Maybe?"_

 _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

 _"What do you keep reading up there?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

 _Robin held up his hands in a surrendering matter. "I'm just asking."_

 _I groaned. "Poetry."_

 _"Poetry, huh?"_

 _I glared at the Boy Wonder. "Will you just leave me alone?"_

 _He ignored me and kept talking. "You know i'm into poetry to. Check this out, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. If you go out with me, you'll like me too."_

 _I tried to contain my laughter, but failed miserably._

 _"Oh! A smile! Ladies and gentleman I made her smile!"_

 _"You are so-" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was still laughing._

 _"No."_

 _"You should go out with me. I know this amazing picnic spot."_

 _"Ava, please say yes so he'll shut up!"_

 _Wally and the others walked in from who knows where. I rolled my eyes before looking at the Boy Blunder._

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _-End of Flash Back-_

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up and smiled at Dick. "The time you asked me out using that stupid little poem."

Dick chuckled as he remembered when we were young. He looked me in the eyes before he started to lean in. I leaned up and met his lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. After what felt like hours, a felt my phone buzzing. Dick groaned when I broke the kiss.

"Hi Parker."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Umm,,,"

Dick trailed his lips up and down my neck, distracting me.

"Ava?"

"I'm hanging out with some friends."

I felt Dick chuckle into my neck.

"You have friends?"

"Ha Ha. What do you want?"

"Aunt May and Sam are making dinner."

"Alright, I'll be over in in twenty."

After I hung up, Dick slammed his lips onto mine. After a while he pulled his lips from mine.

"Why did you say twenty?"

I grinned and quickly pecked his lips. "You know me, I have a thing about curfew."

Dick groaned and buried his face in my neck. I giggled before pushing his head away.

"Come on, you can give me a ride. Yes I know you brought your motorcycle."

-Time Skip-

"Thanks for the ride."

After we changed into civilian clothes, Dick took me back to the house via his motorcycle. Back in Gotham, the two of us would go for random rides around the city.

"See you tomorrow?"

I turned around and smiled at my boyfriend. "Definitely."

I leaned over the bike and kissed him. When we pulled away, Dick's eyes flitted to the window before he grinned.

"Your in trouble." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?"

"We have an audience."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boys and Aunt May staring out the window.

At us.

I am in trouble.

I sighed before turning back to Dick. "Wish me luck."

He chuckled before pressing his forehead against mine. "I'll see you around noon."

I smiled before turning around and heading for the door. While I was walking, I heard the motorcycle start before taking off. When I opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of the boys and Aunt May hurrying from the window to crowd me.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Why were you kissing him?"

"What kind of motorcycle was that?"

"HEY!"

They stopped talking.

"That guy was my boyfriend. Because of that I can kiss him whenever I want. And the motorcycle was a Ducati."

"BOYFRIEND?"

A flash of recognition crossed Aunt May's face.

"Is that-"

"Yeah."

"He's-"

I gave her a watery smile. "Yeah."

Aunt May smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Ahh sweetie."

"What's going on?"

Aunt May gave Peter a look. "That's Ava's business. Now come on, dinner's ready."

-Time Skip-

"We need to talk."

I looked up from the laptop to see the guys staring at me from the places in the living room.

"About?"

"Where were you today? You missed patrol."

"So?"

Sam stared at me incredulously. " _So_?You never miss patrol. Your the poster girl for being on time."

I glared at Sam before sighing. I'll only tell them about the others. But not about me being Black Tigress. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"About a week ago, I found out that some people that I loved dearly were alive."

"Alive?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Before I came to New York, I lived in Gotham City. My friends and I were out, there was a fire. I thought none of them made it out."

Luke's eyes widened. "Sweet Christmas." He whispered to himself.

"So you've been spending time with these people?"

"Yeah. So that's my story. What happened during patrol?"

All at once, the guys - minus Danny - looked really ticked off.

"Some new heroes crashed our gig!"

I grinned smugly internally. But let my face slip into a confused mask. "New heroes?"

"They took out Conners like it was no one's business. They took out one of our villains on our terf."

I rolled my eyes at Peter. "What's the big deal?"

Peter glared at me. "We got upstaged today!"

I glared back. "Last time I checked, we're not doing this for publicity. We're doing it for the greater good."

Danny nodded. "Ava does have a point."

"Thank-you Danny."

"And besides, they did say that they were heroes just like us."

"Did they introduce themselves?"

Maybe I was taking this a little to far. What if they figure out that I'm Black Tigress?

"Only three of them. Artemis, Nightwing, and Black Tigress."

I waited. For the betrayed looks, demands for explanations, the 'why did I do it'. But nothing came.

Huh.

"Alright so there's new heroes in town. That means more villains off the streets."

"But-"

"Parker! Greater good. Not publicity."

With that being said. I closed the laptop and headed up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm begging you people! I need more NightTiger/WhiteWing stories! And fan art too!**

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

It has been a full month since Dick and the others have come to New York. A month since I've started patrolling with them as Black Tigress. I only patrolled with Peter and the guys during the day, so they don't get suspicious. They have yet to discover that I'm Black Tigress. At this point, I seriously doubt they will.

I like fighting as Black Tigress. In fact, when I go back with the others - keep in mind that I didn't say if - I think I might keep the Black Tigress mantle.

On another note, Dick and I were finally going out tonight. He hasn't told me where we're going yet. When we were thirteen and went on our first date, he didn't tell me where we were going either. He surprised me with a picnic in a secluded little meadow. I wonder if that's what he's doing this time.

-Flash Back-

 _"Where are we going Robin?"_

 _We were in the garage heading towards Boy Blunder's motorcycle. He only gave me his signature smirk. "If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise."_

 _I rolled my eyes. Why did I agree on going on a date with him? I mean, yeah he's cute - tell him I said that and I will kill you - but he really gets on my nerves some times. Although lately, whenever i'm around him, I react in a weird way. My heart speeds up, my palms get sweaty, and my thoughts get all jumbled. Don't worry, I don't act like while on a mission. I'm more disciplined than that._

 _After Robin slid on the bike, I slid on after him. Slipping on the helmet he offered me, I hesitantly/awkwardly wrapped my arms around his waist. Without warning, Robin revved up the bike and was speeding towards the door. I yelped and tightened my grip around his waist. Looking up, I saw his lips curling into his signature smirk._

 _"Not a word, Boy Blunder." I growled._

 _He cackled. "Trust me, this is a memory I'm keeping all to myself._

 _I rolled my eyes. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Not an awkward silence. In fact, the silence was very comfortable. After a while, Robin pulled up to a path in the trees. Turning off the bike, he turned towards me before pulling a piece of cloth from his jacket._

 _I raised my eyebrow in question. He smiled apologetically._

 _"I need you to cover your eyes with this."_

 _My eyebrows shot-up. "Excuse me?!'_

 _"Please?"_

 _I growled at him. "Why?"_

 _"It's part of the surprise."_

 _Rolling my eyes, I took off my helmet and ripped the cloth from Robin's hand. After making sure it was secure, Robin helped me slip the helmet back on. The rest of the ride was spent with me resting my cheek against his sturdy, rock-hard back (Again, tell him I said that and I will hunt you down)._

 _When the bike cam to a stop, I removed the helmet and moved to remove the cloth from my eyes. Two hands stopped me._

 _"Not yet. We have to walk the rest of the way."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Please? It's a five minute walk, I promise."_

 _Rolling my eyes behind the cloth, I let Robin help me get off the bike and twine his fingers in mine so he could guide me to our destination. I mind flitted to the idea that Robin might be leading me to the middle of no where so he could kill me. But for some reason, I doubted that. His warm fingers wrapped around mine convinced me that this was an actual date and he wasn't going to kill me._

 _We come to a stop. "We're here."_

 _I heard Robin move behind me so he could remove the cloth. When the wretched thing fell from my vision, I stared in shock._

 _In the middle of a beautiful meadow, food rested on a blanket. Tons of candles flickered in the night, causing shadows to dance around the border of the meadow. After I finished looking, my gaze flitted over to the boy wonder. And for the first time since I've met him, he looked nervous._

 _"So... What do you think?"_

 _I smiled and looked over the set up again before looking back at the Robin._

 _"It's beautiful. I love it."_

 _He smiled before squeezing my hand and leading me towards the blanket._

-End of Flashback-

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I picked up my bag and headed to the door.

"Ava!"

I turned around and saw MJ walking down the hall towards me. Ever since Harry Osborn's party, we've grown closer. In recent weeks, she was the only one besides Aunt May that I actually talked to without ripping their heads off.

"Hey MJ."

"Harry's throwing a party at his place tonight. Are you in?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry I can't. I have a date tonight."

MJ's eyes widened. "YOU HAVE A DATE?"

"SHHH!" I looked around hoping the boys didn't hear.

"Sorry. Who is he?!"

"He was a guy I knew before I moved here."

"Do you have a picture?"

I sighed before pulling out a picture of Dick and I at the park. I handed MJ the picture.

"Damn."

I playfully glared at MJ. "Watch it, he's mine."

She snapped out of it and handed the picture back. "Sorry. Did he tell you where you two were going?"

I shook my head. "No. He hasn't."

"Ahh, a surprise date."

"Yeah. He did this when we were thirteen too."

"Wow. So you guys are total sweethearts."

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah. He really got on my nerves before we started dating."

MJ giggled. "So do the boys know about him?"

"Yeah. They don't know about the date yet."

"Hmm. Afraid they'll go into protective big brother mode?"

"Exactly."

She laughed before turning around and walking away.

"See ya Ava! I want full details after your date!"

I laughed before waving at her. "Ay Ay Captain."

My phone buzzed. A text from M'gann lit up the screen

 _Hey! Meet Artemis, Zatanna, Cassie and I outside. We're going shopping._

I smiled and tucked my phone away. I turned around and came face to face with Peter and the others.

"Remind me to get you guys a bell."

"Your going shopping?"

I rolled my eyes. "I allow myself some freedom. Don't wait up for me, I'll be home late tonight."

I left before they could say anything else. When I walked out the doors, I looked around for my female team mates.

"Aves! Over here!"

I spotted M'gann and the others waving me over. Walking over, I smiled.

"Hey guys!"

I was instantly pulled into a group hug.

Pulling back, I looked M'gann in the eye. "I'm guessing you know where he's taking me?"

My martian sister smiled at me. "Of course I do. Why do you think we're all taking you shopping?"

She has a point. Usually, if we go shopping, it's just the two of us.

"So do I get a hint?"

They laughed before they started walking down the sidewalk, taking me with them.

Zatanna giggled, "Of courses not. We have strict orders from him not to say anything."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and let the girls drag me to who the hell knows where.

 **-Peter's p.o.v-**

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Ava get pulled down the sidewalk by the girls she met up with. She's been really distant lately. She doesn't go out on night patrols anymore. I'm really worried about her.

"So, are we following them?"

"We shouldn't invade Ava's privacy like this. She deserves to have friends outside of hero work."

"Come on man, we've already burned enough bridges with her."

Even though Danny and Luke are right, Ava's not the type to ditch night patrols for her friends. Ignoring them, I turned to Sam with a grin.

"As concerned friends, of course we are."

 **-Time Skip-**

This is an entirely new side of Ava.

She looked completely at ease with these girls. She looked more comfortable with them, then she was with us.

This weird feeling welled up inside me, but I pushed it away. Focus Peter!

"Those are the same girls that were in Ava's photo album."

"So they're the same friends that Ava said survived the fire."

"Exactly."

As we continued to follow them, the red head suddenly pulled the rest of them and Ava into a store. When they didn't come out, I heard Danny speaking.

"We've seen enough Peter. Let's go before Ava finds out we're here."

I turned around and stared at him incredulously. "How are you not concerned about this? Our friend could be getting brain washed and you don't even care!"

Sam, Danny, and Luke shared a look. Sighing Danny, walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, we think that it's best that you come to terms with your feelings for her."

"Peter's feelings for who?"

We whipped around to see Ava and the others watching us with neutral expressions.

"Oh hey Ava! Didn't know that you would be here!"

Ava rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything, a throat cleared from behind her. She turned around and smiled apologetically at the others.

"Sorry. Ladies, this is Danny, Luke, Sam, and Peter. Boys, This is Megan, Artemis, Z, and Cassie."

Megan smiled at us. "Hi!"

Artemis and Cassie gave us a nod. Z smiled but said nothing.

Megan walked from behind Ava and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "If you'll excuse us, we still have some shopping to do."

Turning around, they walked away, taking Ava with them.

Watching them go, I turned back to Danny and the others. "What were you saying before? Come to terms with my feelings for who?"

Danny sighed. "About your feelings for Ava."

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

I'm debating if I should be mad or happy about what just happened.

 _"What do you mean?"_

I snapped up and saw M'gann looking at me curiously.

I sighed and said aloud. "I mean that I'm happy that you guys are no longer a secret. But at the same time, I don't want them poking their noses in my business. Especially with you guys and the whole team."

M'gann smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, something she's been doing since she and Martian Manhunter took me in.

"They were going to find out eventually. And as for the rest of the team, we'll just have to brace ourselves."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Ava! we found the perfect outfit for you!"

 **-Time Skip-**

"And... Done!"

I turned around and stared in shock. The girl who stared back from the mirror had clear skin that was glowing with vitality. Her lips were full and pouty. Her hair was braided and casually thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with dark, thick lashes. **(Author's Note: Pretend her outfit is like the one in the duff when bianca went on her date. No necklace.)**

M'gann, Zatanna, Artemis, and Cassie stood behind me and smiled.

M'gann looked at the others. "Ladies... I think this is our best work."

The girls nodded in agreement.

Zatanna looked at her watch. "Time to go."

I looked up. "Do you think that he'll like it?"

The girls looked at me with incredulous looks.

Artemis frowned at me. "Are you kidding? Dick won't be able to take his eyes off you."

With that, Zatanna said the spell that would take me to wherever I was going.

"Ekat ava ot reh terces etad noiacol."

Before I could blink I wasn't in my room anymore. It looked like I was on the top floor of the warehouse the team has been staying at. Except, it looked completely different.

Candles flickered all around the room, making shadows dance across the ceiling. Romantic music played from somewhere in the room. And to top it all off, a picnic blanket was lying on the ground with dinner, and dessert graced the top of it.

I smiled. It was perfect. The only thing that was missing was-

Suddenly, a very warm presence appeared by my side. Followed by a seductive voice in my ear.

"Hey Beautiful."

 **Author's Note: I feel evil cutting it off at this part. Oh well, ;). Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in trouble.

Just one look at him, and I know i'm in trouble.

Dick looked every inch the billionaire playboy. Suit, smirk and all. **(Author's Note: Like father like son. Am I right? ;))**

He smirked and chuckled at my silence. "Come here. I don't bite, you know."

I gave him a once-over. "Liar."

He chuckled again before coming closer and snagging my hand and giving it a kiss. "You look beautiful tonight."

I blush and looked at the ground. "Thanks."

I felt him hook a finger under my chin before pushing it into his view and pulling me flush against his body. "You didn't let me finish. You look absolutely-"

He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Completely."

Dick kissed my nose.

"Unearthly."

He kissed my cheek.

"Ethereally."

Dick kissed my other cheek.

"Beautiful."

This time, his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned and kissed him back. After a while, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. We stayed there for about a minute before he pulled away completely, but still kept me close.

"Hungry?" He purred.

I looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Famished."

Dick chuckled before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me to the blanket.

 **-Time Skip-**

Out of all the dates we've had, i'd have to say that this was one of the best. It seemed that he had everything planned to the second. At the moment, after we finished eating both dinner and dessert, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulled me flush against him.

Not that I'm complaining.

I pressed my cheek against his shoulder and purred. This, right here, was my paradise.

When the song changed to a new one, Dick stood up and offered me his hand.

"Dance with me?"

I smiled before taking his hand and letting him pull me up. "How can I say no to you?"

He laughed and pulled me a ways from the blankets. "You can't."

I smirked as we started swaying to the music. "So humble."

Dick smirked back. "One of my many talents."

He pulled me close so that my head was resting on his chest. The way he held me, you would have thought he was holding his most prized possession.

Again, not that i'm complaining.

While we swayed to the music, I let myself get lost in the sound of his heart beat. It was so strong, so steady. Before the accident, one of my favorite pass-times would be to snuggle with Dick and I would listen to his heartbeat.

I remembered the time that I thought that Dick's heart didn't beat anymore.

Even though I tried to stop them, nothing could hold back the tears that coursed down my face and started soaking his shirt. Dick noticed right away. I felt his eyes settle on me.

"What's wrong?"

I kept my head glued to his chest. "Nothing."

I knew that he wouldn't believe that. But at the moment, I couldn't think of a lie good enough to cover the tears.

I felt him pull back before resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Come on Aves. Talk to me."

I sighed before looking into his big sapphire eyes. I couldn't imagine a life without seeing them.

"What if you and the others didn't make out of the building in time? What if you really did die in the flames."

Dick's eyes stayed on my face as he cradled me close. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head.

"Ava, I love you too much to leave you. I swear, not even death is going to separate us."

I felt my heart swell with love at his deceleration. "I Love you too."

Dick pulled away and smiled. Then, agonizingly slow, he pressed his lips to mine in a hot, passionate kiss. My train of thought about patrol and checking my communicator flew off track, crashed, and burned.

 **-4 hours ago-**

 **Peter's p.o.v**

"My feelings for WHO?!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "For Ava, web-head."

That's crazy.

"That's crazy. I do not have feelings for Ava."

They rolled their eyes.

"Right. We totally misread the dreamy glances you give her when you think no one's looking." Said Luke.

"And how you watch her every move on patrol, at home, and at school." Said Sam.

"And how-"

"Alight! I get it."

Truth be told, after Kraven, I have had feelings for Ava. I just haven't acknowledged them until now.

"So what if I have feelings for Ava?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, your almost obsessed with her, she has a boyfriend you know."

"I'm not obsessed with her. I'm just worried that she'll get hurt by these so-called friends!"

Danny, Sam, and Luke rolled their eyes and started walking away.

"Whatever you say bro. Just keep in mind that she has a boyfriend."

 **-Present Time-**

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

When we finally pulled away, I purred and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, so much."

He smiled and pressed me closer. "I love you too."

We stayed like that for while. Just the two of us together, swaying to the music. I knew that this was where I was supposed to be. Next to Dick. On missions, civilian life. It's where I'm meant to be.

Now and Forever.

 **-Time Skip-**

Our hands remained intertwined as he walked me to the door much, much later that night.

"I hope I didn't get you into trouble."

I smirked before punching his shoulder with my free hand. "Your a magnet for trouble. Especially for me."

Dick smirked before letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You call it trouble making, I call it adding adventure to life."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't we go adventures daily?"

"Yeah, but that's our hero life. I meant in our normal lives."

I rolled my eyes, but snuggled into his chest. When we reached the door, I felt Dick lean down and kiss my neck very briefly, but long enough that I felt the meaning behind it. I was his, and he was mine.

Turning around, I pressed my lips to his for a brief moment before pulling away. "I love you."

Dick smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you too. So, so much."

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him into a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my neck.

"Your family's watching us again."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Dick chuckled before releasing from our hug, and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

He smiled and walked away. At the same time, I turned around and walked through the door. When I closed the door, I was ambushed by Aunt May and MJ.

"How'd it go?"

"Where'd he take you?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

I chuckled. I then replied in a hushed voice.

"Can we talk about this upstairs? Where the guys aren't listening?"

Mj and Aunt May smiled sheepishly before following me upstairs.

 **-Time Skip-**

"-And then, he told me that he loved me to much to leave me. That not even death could separate us."

They awed for umpteenth time.

"Ahh, young love."

MJ and I looked at Aunt May. From what Peter told me, she and his uncle Ben were crazy in love. Which wasn't surprising since they were clearly soul mates.

MJ scooted forward and rested her hand on Aunt May's

"It's not to late for you, you know."

Aunt May chuckled before lightly shaking her head. "I'm afraid that for a woman my age, it is far too late."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked impishly. "Really? Too late? From what I've heard from Peter, _you_ and _Coulson_ had dinner a couple of weeks ago."

MJ's mouth dropped as Aunt May's cheeks turned bright red.

"COULSON! AS IN PRINCIPAL COULSON?"

I smirked evilly as I watched Aunt May flail for words. With a strawberry red face, she turned to MJ.

"Really?! We're going to talk about _my_ love life? What about your little crush on Peter?"

It was MJ's turn to turn bright red.I chuckled and watched as the two went back and forth.

When the two of them left, I took of the dress and makeup. When my head hit the pillow, I fell straight to sleep with a grin on my face.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

"DUCK!"

I did as I was told seconds before the lap post sailed over my head. I was on patrol with the guys as White Tiger. At the moment, we were trying to take down Doc Oc.

"Fools! I will destroy you all!"

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, an arrow flew and landed on Doc's back. It beeped, indicating it was going to explode. My eyes widened when I realized who the arrow belonged to, right before it exploded. I looked up just in time to see Artemis notch another arrow and firing it. If Artemis is here, that means Wally and/or the others can't be for behind.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

I rolled my eyes. Peter was still acting like a little kid when it came to the team. Danny, Sam, and Luke were okay with them though.

My thoughts were cut off when one of Doc's arm slammed into my stomach, sending me flying. Before I could hit the ground, my suspicions were confirmed about Wally when a yellow blur caught me before I could hit the concrete.

"Hey Tiger!"

I rolled my eyes playfully as he set me down. He then raced to catch Artemis after she was forced to jump from her perch because one Doc Oc's mechanical arms slammed into it, causing it to crumble. I growled and attacked head on. Finally, Peter jammed the sedative neck into his shoulder. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived a few moments later. I looked around and saw Wally and Artemis duck into an ally way.

Making sure the guys weren't looking, I followed them. Making sure I was out of sight, I turned around and crossed my arms.

"That was a pretty bold move, you two."

The speedster and archer emerged from the shadows with matching smirks.

"We got bored. And besides, you didn't think we wouldn't hear about your graduation tomorrow, did you?" Wally replied with a smirk.

Graduation.

It was almost scary to think that I won't be in High School anymore.

And I know exactly where i'm going to go afterwards.

"You excited?"

I nodded. For some reason, I feel like Aunt May and the guys should know why I left. They should get to know my Gotham family. An idea sprung to my head. Aunt May said that she was going to throw a graduation party for us. They can meet there!

"Aunt May is throwing a graduation party tomorrow. You and the others should come."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Will your teammates be okay with this?"

"They should be. It's not like you guys will be coming as heroes, you'll be coming as yourselves. And besides, Aunt May has been dying to meet you guys."

Wally grinned. "As long as there's food, I'm coming!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. After saying our good-bye's, Wally picked Artemis up bridal style and sped off.

"So, my suspicions were right."

I whipped around to see Danny standing a few feet away from me.

"Your Black Tigress."

My eyes widened. "Danny, I can explain-"

He smiled and waved off my explanation. "It's alright Ava. I've known for a while. Sam and Luke have known as well."

I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. "Does Peter know?"

"No. But he will find out eventually."

I scoffed. "I'd like to keep Black Tigress a secret. I don't his lecture on betrayal and all that crap."

"Ava, he will find out. Black Tigress and White Tiger are the two sides of the same coin. Secrets like this don't stay a hidden forever."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "I'll think about it."

Danny walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "That's all I ask my friend. Come on, before Peter starts looking for us.

 **Author's Note: Ava's New York family meets her Gotham Family. What could go wrong? -Insert evil grin here-**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just for clarification, The invasion has already happened But in my version, Wally doesn't die. He is still Kid Flash, so Bart still goes by Impulse.**

 **Enjoy!**

-Ava's p.o.v-

This is it.

Graduation.

The day the guys and I leave behind the halls of Midtown High.

Also known as the day I finally go home. The day I leave S.H.I.E.L.D.

The day I leave Danny, Sam, Luke, and Peter permanently,

I turned in my communicator yesterday after the mission. Danny, Sam, and Luke knew that I did.

Peter on the other hand,,,,,,,

He's been acting really weirdly since my date with Dick. I can't put my finger on it though.

"Ava... Are you ready?"

I took one glance in the mirror. M'gann stopped by last night to give me a short white dress. When I asked her how she got it, she told me she and Artemis got it for me while I was in the dressing room with Zatanna and Cassie.

I walked to the door and opened it to see Aunt May on the other side.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I can't believe we're graduating!"

I grinned and adjusted the cap on MJ's head. "I know. It seems like yesterday that the guys and I were meeting you and Harry at the Harry's party a year ago."

MJ and the guys laughed. Remembering some of our best Junior moments.

Before I knew it, MJ, Danny, Sam, Luke, Peter, and I were seated in the gym waiting to get our diplomas.

My ears and nose twitched. I smelled Dick, Tim, Cassie, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis near the back of the gym. I smiled happily to myself. Peter noticed my smile and elbowed me gently.

 _'What?'_ He mouthed to me.

I quickly tried to contain my smile to no avail.

 _'Nothing.'_ I mouthed back.

Peter frowned before turning back towards where Principal Coulson was speaking.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **-Dick's p.o.v-**

"Ava Ayala."

I smiled as I watched My Tigress walk across the stage to receive her diploma.

AKA her ticket home.

Her real home.

The team and I knew that Ava was going to come back to Gotham with us. That's one of the reasons why she wanted us to come to the graduation party. So that her old team will know that she was going to be in good hands when she left to live with us.

To live with me.

I haven't told anyone yet, but I plan to ask Ava to move in with me in Bludhaven. I can't risk losing her again.

I won't risk losing her again.

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

I felt elated when I was handed my diploma.

My ticket back to Gotham.

When we were finally released to the gym and allowed to take the cap and graduation gowns off, MJ, the guys, and I walked outside to meet up with Aunt May, and/or the others.

My New York family was about to meet my Gotham family.

What could go wrong?

When we found Aunt May outside, we hung out for a bit. Waiting for my other family.

Two muscular arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me against a very well-toned chest.

"Congratulations, Beautiful."

I smiled and turned around so I could look my boyfriend in the eye.

"Thanks."

I pressed my lips to his briefly before looking over his shoulder.

"Congratulations Kitty Cat!"

I rolled my eyes at Wally, but accepted a hug from Artemis.

"Congrats Aves."

I turned towards M'gann with a smile and let her pull me to a hug.

"I can't believe my little sister graduated!"

"Little sister?"

I turned around before wrapping my arms around my boyfriend shoulders and my sister's waist.

"This is a small portion of my surrogate family from Gotham. Artemis Crock, Wally West, my adopted sister Megan Morse, and my boyfriend Dick Grayson."

Aunt May smiled. "Ava has told us so much about you. I assume she passed on the invitation to their graduation party."

Dick smiled charmingly at Aunt May. "She did, and we'd be happy to join."

 **-Time Skip-**

Well this isn't a total disaster.

M'gann and MJ are getting along pretty well. Cassie's trying to challenge Luke to an arm-wrestling match (Tim is subtly stopping her). To be honest, everyone's getting along pretty well.

Except for two.

Dick and Peter have been glaring at each other when they think I'm not looking. Finally having enough, I pulled Dick into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

I leaned against the counters and crossed my arms. "You tell me. Why are you and Peter glaring at each other like there's no other person on this Earth that you hate more?"

He gave me and incredulous look before walking towards me, puts his arms on either side, trapping me against the counter.

"I was glaring at him because of the way he was looking at you."

I stared at him in confusion. "What looks?"

"Ava he's looking at you like he loves you."

My eyes widened. "That's impossible. Peter doesn't love me."

"His starry eyed look said differently."

I shook my head in disbelieve. Peter does not love me. He loved MJ. And besides, even if he did, I would not leave Dick for him. Never in a million years.

"Even if he did love me, do you really think I'd leave you for him?"

Dick didn't answer. Instead, he stared at me with vulnerability in his big blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressed my forehead against his, and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Dick, I'm not going to leave you for an old teammate. And besides, I'm leaving with you guys to Gotham anyways so it really doesn't matter."

Dick smiled and held me close. Then he pulled back an inch and looked at me with determination.

"Move in with me."

I pulled back and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Move in with me."

I stared at Dick in confusion. "To Bludhaven?"

He smirked. "Well that is where I live."

While shock flowed through me, I leaned forward and bumped my head against Dick's chest. I smiled to myself. Why would I not move in with him?

Dick felt me smile. "So is that a yes?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "That is a definite yes."

He grinned hugely before pressing his lips to mine.

"Your leaving?!"

We broke apart and saw Peter and everyone else standing a few feet away. I noticed Aunt May and MJ weren't there.

I quickly tried to divert the conversation. "Where's MJ and Aunt May?"

"They forgot to get something at the store. What do you mean your leaving?"

I walked forward and glared at Peter. "I mean just that. I'm going to move to Bludhaven. With Dick."

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me!"

Dick stepped between us so we didn't rip each other apart. "Come on guys. Can we at least try to stay whelmed?"

I froze. As did M'gann, Tim, Cassie, Artemis, and Wally.

Uh Oh.

 **-Peter's p.o.v-**

Whelmed?

I looked at the guys in confusion. Trying to remember where I've heard that word before.

Then it hit me.

 **-Flash Back-**

"DUCK!"

Sam and I ducked as a fire hydrant sailed over our heads. The Sinister Six was storming 5th Avenue. We were doing fine against them. Unfortunately, Ava's old friends showed up. Thanks to our last encounter, we knew their names. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqua-Lad, and Black Tigress.

"Black Tigress?"

"Sinister Six. Kraven the hunter, Rhino, Doctor Octopus, Lizard, Electro, and the Beetle."

How does she know all that?

Kid Flash grinned. "Got it!"

He sped forward and tackled Electro. The others picked a villain and started fighting. Nightwing smirked.

"Stay whelmed."

Artemis and Black Tigress groaned while Aqua-Lad and Kid Flash rolled their eyes. I on the other hand was just confused.

Whelmed?

 **-Time Skip-**

I stared at the two. I pointed at Dick.

"Your Nightwing!?"

His eyed widened for a moment before smirking.

"Took you long enough."

I stared at Ava's other friends. "That's means your all-"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Web-head. We're the heroes that have been ruining your patrols."

How does she know that?

"How do you know that name?"

They stared at me like I was stupid.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Have you not figured it out yet?"

I narrowed my eyes. I noticed that Danny, Sam, and Luke didn't look a bit surprised. Cassie then turned to Ava.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that he hasn't figured it out yet."

Why did she look at Ava? Unless...

No.

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

I watched as Peter put the pieces together. He looked at me with a shaky look.

"Your Black Tigress?"

I looked at the floor before meeting his gaze again. "Yes."

Peter gave me a betrayed looked before looking at the guys. "And you three knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, the 'old friends are super heroes' is new to us too. But yes, we knew about Ava being Black Tigress."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dick silently told Tim and Cassie to go in the Living Room. Probably to keep watch for Aunt May and MJ.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?"

Danny took a step forward. "It wasn't our secret to tell. Whether you found or not was Ava's decision."

Peter turned and glared at me. "Why? Why did you betray your family?"

M'gann marched forward and gently pushed me behind her. "We were Ava's family long before she was in yours. And if she moves to Gotham or not is up to her and her alone."

"Ava you can't just leave-"

Artemis joined M'gann in front of me. "She can and she will. Ava's a grown Tigress. I'm pretty sure that she can think for herself."

Tim and Cassie rushed from the Living room. "They're back."

As if someone had flipped a switch, everyone went back to there normal conversation. All except Peter. As I talked to M'gann, I saw him staring at me with a betrayed look.

"We're back!"

Peter suddenly smirked. "Did you guys know that Ava is moving to Bludhaven?"

Aunt May and MJ froze. I suddenly saw Peter's game. He thinks that Aunt May and MJ can make me change my mind about moving. M'gann must have realized it too because she took my hand and squeezed it for support.

"You'rer moving?"

I squeezed M'gann's hand back and straightened my back. "Yeah. I'm moving in with Dick."

That seemed to be a game changer because Aunt May and MJ squealed in excitement before running over and hugging me. I smirked inwardly.

Ava: 1

Peter: 0


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: To all my impatient *ahem* eager readers. Enjoy!**

 **Playlist for later in the chapter.**

 **Play in order**

 _ **Bang Bang**_ **\- Nicki Minaj,**

 _ **Worth it**_ **\- 5th harmony**

 _ **Black Window**_ __ **\- Iggy Azalea**

 _ **Salute**_ **\- Little Mix**

 _ **Dark Horse**_ **\- Katy Perry**

 _ **Empire**_ **\- Monster High**

 _ **Lady Marmalade**_ **\- P!nk, Christina Aguilera, Mya, and Lil' Kim**

 _ **Girl is a problem**_ **\- Natalie Kills**

 _ **I know you want me**_ **\- Pitbull**

 _ **Do it like a dude**_ **\- Jessie j**

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

I angrily slammed my suitcase shut. Parker had some real nerve, telling me I couldn't leave. I had every right to leave. Like M'gann said, I was with my Gotham Family long before I was with my New York Family. And besides, I already turned in my S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator. So technically, I wasn't even apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.

As I prepped all of my stuff to be moved, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I do have some good memories with the guys. Like when Danny, Luke, Sam and I first formed this team. As stupid as they were sometimes, they were still like brothers to me. I'm going to miss MJ and Aunt May. I am going to miss Peter. Even if he was being a complete jerk. Hell, I was going to miss everyone. But I've been away from my home for so long. I was ready to go back.

I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up and say M'gann floating near my window. Smiling, I let my surrogate sister in.

"Hey."

M'gann smiled at me before turning around and hoisting Artemis, Zatanna, and then Cassie through my window.

"Hey Ava."

I raised my eyebrow at the four. I've seen those grins before. They were planning something.

"What did you do?"

M'gann's grin widened. "We haven't done anything... Yet."

"That's what has me worrying."

The girls grinned at each other.

Oh Boy.

"We are going out."

Come again?

"Out?"

In explanation, M'gann handed me shopping bag that I didn't notice she has been carrying. When I pulled out what was inside, I stared in shock.

A short black dress that stopped a few inches above mid-thigh laid in my hands. I took note of the smoky grey tiger stripes that decorated the bodice. And how tight the dress was. All of the pieces suddenly fell into place.

Oh Hell No.

"Hell no."

Artemis's grin was wolfish. "Hell yes."

"I still have things to pack."

Zatanna smirked. "Ckap yawa s'ava snoisessop."

All of my stuff suddenly packed itself away in the boxes and suitcases that were strewn around the room. I glared at the girls before grinning.

"I don't even have Aunt May's permission."

Before I could blink M'gann used her telekinesis to take my phone from my nightstand and into her hands.

"HEY!"

M'gann used her powers to keep me still.

"There, now you have permission to go out with us."

I glared at my sister and best friends.

"I have no say in this do I?"

"Nope."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Ta-Da!"

I stared open mouthed at the me that was in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed in kohl, making them look bigger and more cat-like than usual. One black tiger stripe decorated both of my cheeks. My hair was done up in a primitive kind of look. The dress clung to my body-like saran-rap, outlining every curve I all of a sudden had. The heels Cassie gave me not only made me look taller, but they, along with the dress, also made my legs look longer.

I turned to the female members of the team. "And where exactly are we going dressed like this?"

The girls were dressed in a similar fashion to me. Their hair was styled to look wild and untamed. Their make-up made their eyes look huge and cat-like. The dresses they wore were like mine. Short, tight, and gave them long, gorgeous legs. They looked like hot, wild cat girls that spent their days roaming the jungle hunting for prey... Or men.

M'gann shot me a smile. "There's a party in a warehouse near central park. Since your graduation party didn't exactly go well, we decided to make up for that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do the guys know about our little outing?"

Artemis smirked. Her now wild blond hair was free from it's usual ponytail. She too had a black tiger stripe on each cheek. **(Author's Note: Anybody else see what I did there?)**

"We said we were having a girl's night out. We never said where."

I took a glance at the mirror again. I wasn't too sure about this. I've never gone out anywhere dressed like this.

Cassie leaned over and squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, you look hot. Now come on... We have some dancing to do."

 **-Time Skip-**

 **(Author's Note: Insert music here. :))**

As soon as we arrived, music flooded my sensitive ears. After we grabbed a table and ordered a few drinks, I surveyed my surrogate sister and closets friends. M'gann and Cassie looked like a pair of gorgeous Lionesses. Cassie's long, blond hair was styled to look like a long, wild mane. M'gann's hair was similar. Her short, now wild, auburn strands framing her face perfectly.

Zatanna looked like a stunning leopard. Similar to me and Artemis, she had leopard print scattered across her right cheek. Artemis and I looked like tigresses. Strong, powerful, beautiful tigresses.

I looked over my female team mates again with a grin.

"You know what ladies? This is exactly what I needed."

The girls smirked at me.

"We know."

"Told you so."

"Your welcome."

"We all needed this."

I stood up and stretched. I turned towards them with a smirk.

"Who's up for some dancing?"

That's pretty much how we spent a majority of the evening. Dancing, singing, and laughing with each other. After the eighth song, I decided to take a breather. While the girls kept dancing, I headed to the bar. Lucky Cassie gave us fake id's - courtesy of either Dick or Tim - before we headed out. After my drink came, I noticed Zatanna dancing with some random guy. I took a sip smiled to myself, but quickly frowned. Where did M'gann and Artemis go? I looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

As I looked around the dance floor, my frown deepened. A few feet away from Zatanna, Cassie was dancing with someone too. Why though? She was completely loyal to Tim. Although, now that I'm thinking about it, the guy looked a lot like-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone sit on the stool next to me. I narrowed my eyes at the smirking guy. Hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

He didn't. If anything, that made him smirk wider.

"Hello beautiful."

I glared at him. He was wearing dark jeans, a ice blue button down that was open to reveal a black undershirt, and sunglasses that covered his eyes. What kind of idiot wears sunglasses indoors. And at night? "Back off, I just had my claws sharpened."

Damn him and his smirk! "Sounds fun. Care to show me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I have a boyfriend."

His smirk widened. "You have a boyfriend that left you alone in a place like this?"

I took a sip from my glass. "I was here with some friends, but they disappeared."

At this point, his smirk turned into a cheshire smile. "If _I_ was your boyfriend. I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Especially in a place like this. Who know's what kind of hunters roam around this place. Ready to snatch up a pretty tigress like yourself."

With my lips still on the rim of the cup, I moved my eyes to glare at him. It was then I noticed sapphire eyes peaking out from above the glasses. A very familiar pair of sapphire eyes.

It suddenly all clicked...

Oh.

The sip I took went down the wrong pipe. Dick smacked my back until I could breathe again. Once I regained control, I fixed my boyfriend with a deadpan look. I noticed he took of his glasses. His sapphire orbs glowed with mirth even though he smiled apologetically.

"Hi."

Even though I'm supposed to be mad at him and possibly the other guys for crashing girls night, I felt myself soften at the sight of his boy-ish grin.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to go out and dance with my insanely gorgeous girlfriend?"

I allowed him to do a once over. He smirked as his eyes traveled up my body.

"My eyes are up here, Boy Blunder."

Dick once again smiled apologetically before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I smiled and couldn't help but purr. I looked around the room again. My eyes once again landing on Cassie.

"Please tell me that's Tim Cassie's dancing with."

Dick looked over at the dancing couple and smiled. "Yes, that's Tim. If it was any other guy Cassie would have broken their nose."

I laughed. "Touche. At least it doesn't take a genius to know where M'gann and Artemis are."

Dick chuckled as he pressed his face into my hair. We just sat there for a while.

Just us.

When the music changed out, Dick stood up, taking me with him.

"Dance with me."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully. "Is that an order, Mr. Grayson?"

He smirked and pulled me flush against him once we were on the dance floor. "Get over here and find out."

I smirked as we danced to the beat. I couldn't help but feel a little conflicted about my choice to go back to Gotham. I've lived with M'gann and the others since I was thirteen. But I lived with Sam, Danny, Luke, and Peter long enough to the point where they were like family.

NO.

I meant what I said before. This is where I belong. Next to Dick and with the team. I am going to move Bludhaven with Dick. And there was nothing Peter could do to stop me.

A sudden buzz caught our attention. Dick pulled me into a corner as he pulled out his wrist computer.

"You brought your wrist computer?"

"Never leave home without it. Second thing Batman taught me."

I rolled my eyes but focused when to turned it on. My eyes widened.

Dick's voice sounded hard. "Look's like we're not the only ones that decided to come to New York."

Joker, Harley Quinn, and their minions were rampaging down 5th avenue, laughing manically as they destroyed everything in there path.

Dick and I looked at each other. "We need to-"

I nodded my head. "I know."

Dick stowed his wrist computer and we turned around to look for the others. Only to see them making their way towards us.

"To you two-"

"Yeah, we did."

"We need to make it back to the warehouse now!"

We all ran outside so Zatanna could transport us to the warehouse. But before we could...

"AVA!"

I turned around to see Peter and the others suited up.

Not now.

Anytime but now.

"Electro is loose. We need to go now!"

I heard Dick growl, but Artemis was the one who came up beside me. "Does the term 'I turned in my communicator' mean anything to you? Ava's not on your team anymore. She's with us."

"I don't buy it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Peter, for the last time. I'm going back to Gotham with them."

"Ava, please. The team wouldn't be the same without you."

"Peter..."

He walked forward and offered me his hand. I couldn't help but stare at it. Like I said, I do feel conflicted.

"Ava we have to go."

I heard Dick come behind me. I looked at him and saw that he offered me his hand to me too. I looked at both. I knew that whoever's hand I took, it decided the family I was going to stay with. I looked at each hand frantically. The owners of the hands stared at me desperately, begging me to choose them.

Boyfriend or friend?

Gotham or New York?

Nightwing or Spider-Man?

Dick or Peter?

I sighed, closed my eyes, and took the hand that was offered to me.

 **Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Ava's p.o.v-**

As I pulled on my suit, I couldn't help but feel guilty. His pained expression when I didn't take his hand... I probably really hurt him.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around and looked up to meet Dick's masked covered eyes. **(Author's Note: You guys really didn't think I'd make Ava pick Peter and S.H.I.E.L.D, did you?)**

"You okay?"

I gave him a fake smile before I started to pull on the Black Tigress mask.

"I'm fine."

Dick gave me the I-know-your-lying look but didn't say anything since we had to leave immediately. I knew he'd probably ask me later. Which will give me enough time to think if an answer.

I smiled to myself as we boarded the Bio-Ship. It's been so long since I've seen it and flown in it.

 _'Excited?'_

I looked over at M'gann, who was looking at me with a curious look.

 _'Oh definitely. As far as excited of being on fighting the Joker and Harley can go.'_

M'gann smiled at me before squeezing my hand. Fifteen minutes later, landed in what looked like a close second to hell.

Stores were burning, people were running and screaming, and to top it all off, hysterical laughter coming from everyone's (least) favorite clowns was the soundtrack of the hour.

"Puddin'! The guests of honor are hear!"

If it was possible, Joker's maniacal smile widened. "Ah, right on schedule! Harley darlin', tell our guests about the surprise we hid."

I shared a look with Dick. Surprise?

Harley skipped forwards with a grin.

"In the palm of her hand, we hid a very loud present."

'It has to be a bomb. Poisoned maybe?'

Kaldur looked at me. 'Are you sure?'

'It's the Joker and Harley. It's the most likely thing they would place.'

'Do you have any idea where they would hide it?'

As we started fighting the goons, I started thinking Harley's riddle. In the palm of her hand? Her hand.

'Lady Liberty!'

"Black Tigress, you and Nightwing go to the Statue of Liberty and take out the bomb. We'll take care of things down here."

Dick and I ran to the SuperCycle. Once we landed at the base of Lady Liberty, we immediately saw the bomb on the torch.

I looked at Dick. "It seems too easy."

He looked at the bomb. "There should be someone guarding it."

As we stared at the bomb, I felt something wrap around my ankles. I looked down just in time to see very familiar vines jerk us upwards.

"A new tigress? Don't tell me, to replace the old one?"

Poison Ivy smirked at us as she walked forward.

"I knew it was too easy."

Looking closer, I could see Ivy's usual poisoned minions on the balcony of the torch.

"So tell me,,, Did they told you about the old tigress they had? How they let her burn while they managed to escape?"

I knew she was saying all of this to get to Dick. And by the way his jaw was clenched, I could tell it was working.

I smirked even though she couldn't see it. "Come one, Ivy. Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

Ivy's eyes narrowed momentarily before she grinned. "White Tiger. Or is it Black Tiger now?"

"Close, Black Tigress."

I coiled up and slashed at the vines holding my ankle. I then slashed at the vines holding Dick. He drew his escirma sticks.

Ivy smirked. "Gentlemen,,,,, take care of them please."

The drugged minions that weren't guarding the bomb attacked us. We both took out minion after minion. But they just kept coming. Soon, Dick and I found ourselves surrounded my minions.

Dick and I were back to back. "There's too many of them."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dick smirk. "Have a little faith."

We fought for a while longer before it became too much. We both looked for a way to the torch, but in vain.

They started getting closer. I slipped my hand into Dick's. He squeezed in return.

Suddenly, something shot at the minions. A few seconds later, they were electrocuted. I heard a very familiar battle cry.

I stared in amazement. Peter, Sam, Luke, and Danny were battling some of the minions.

Peter took out a minion before looking at us. "You two okay?"

"We're fine."

Dick swung his escrima stick at a minion and I used his shoulder blades as a spring board.

Peter punched a minion. "Look, I'm sorry about the graduation party."

My eyes widened at his sincere apology.

Peter blocked an attack and I took the opportunity to kick the minion. "What do you say? One last hurrah?"

I nodded.

"Tigress."

I looked over and saw that Dick and I had pathway to the the statue.

"After you, darling."

He smirked at me and he shot a grappling gun towards Lady Liberty's arm. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we shot up. When we reached the arm, we immediately took out the minions guarding the bomb.

It didn't take long for Dick to disarm the bomb.

"Nightwing to team. The bomb is disarmed."

Wally voice came through the radio link. "What a coincidence. Everybody is taken care of down here. Mr. and Mrs. Psychotic is down and out."

Dick and I sighed in relief. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was over.

"You guys okay?"

We let go of each other and turned around. Peter and the others have climbed to the torch. I looked down and saw that Poison Ivy and her minions were knocked out.

I felt Dick squeeze my hand. "I'll contact the League to bring her back to Arkham."

When he walked away, I looked at Peter.

"We'll give you two a minute."

Sam, Danny and Luke left the torch.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, I got straight to the point. "How long?"

He knew what I was talking about.

"Since Kraven. I haven't really acknowledged them until a month ago."

Around the same time Dick and the others came. "Peter-"

"I know you don't feel the same way. I can see that the two of you are completely in love with each other."

I smiled at Peter even though he couldn't see it.

"Batman and Doctor Strange are coming to take Poison Ivy back to Arkham."

Dick wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Peter looked at him.

"Hey, take care of her, man. She's like sister to the guys and I."

Dick smiled and tightened his arm around me. "I will."

We turned around and headed towards the SuperCycle. Then I remembered something important.

"Hey Peter."

He turned around.

"Do me a favor and ask MJ out."

Peter's eyes widened behind his mask. "MJ!?"

I laughed. "She's head over head heels for you. She told me herself."

Something told me that Peter was blushing under his mask. "Promise me you'll keep in touch when your in Bludhaven?"

I smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Peter nodded. I turned around and continued to walk with Dick towards the SuperCycle.

"So what's next?"

I smiled up and Dick. "Well, I think I'm supposed to move in with you."

Dick smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He lifted my mask so only my lips were showing. Then he softly and sweetly kissed me.

We just took down a villain and he was kissing me. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here it is! The last chapter. The sequel is already on my profile. It's called The Bird, The Tiger, and The Hood. Anyone want guess what that means? ;)**

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

I smiled as I unpacked the last box.

Finally, after three weeks of unpacking, everything was out and in place. I plopped on the couch with a sigh. After a while I felt the couch dip and muscular arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close.

I looked at Dick with a tired smile. "Everything is finally done."

Dick chuckled before kissing the top of my head. He gave me my favorite boy-ish grin.

"Finally. At least now you know how much junk you own."

I growled playfully at him. He pulled me into his lap with a smirk. I smirked back and kissed him. I felt his hand cup the back of my head. In return, I ran my fingers through his hair.

When we both pulled away, Dick smiled. "I love you."

I smiled back and rubbed my fingers against his scalp. "I love you too."

Dick slammed his lips back onto mine. As I said before, this is where I belong. Next to Dick.

Now and forever.

 **Viola!**

 **Check out the sequel The Bird, The Tiger, and The Hood.**


	12. Yes or No

I'm thinking about doing a different version of this fic. Where Ava thinks that Peter and the guys are dead so she runs away and the Justice League finds her.

What do you think?

Yes or no?


	13. Decision Made

So, I made my decision. I will make The Bird and The Tiger 2.0.

Hi7807 asked if I could pair Ava with someone other than nightwing. Would you like to see Ava paired with someone else? I was kind of toying with the idea of pairing her with Aqualad or Superboy.

What do you think?


	14. It's Here

I finally posted The Bird and The Tiger 2.0. It's called Black Tigress.

Check It Out!


End file.
